


Stolen Moments

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always lived for those stolen moments with Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

I lived for our stolen moments, even though the crew knew about our relationship these days, I still like to drag him into random corners of the ship. Spock hated when I did this but still he found it exciting. He would try to recite regulation at me, but I would kiss him until he stopped. Spock just looked too damn in his uniform.

Spock had just exited the lift when I pulled him into me and slammed his against the wall. I immediately pressed my lips against his, before he could even protest. We stood there making out for a few minutes before he pulled away.

“Captain do I have to cite regulation once again?” I rolled my eyes at him, and tried to pull him in for a kiss again. “Captain we only have ten minutes left on our shift. We need to write our report for the next shift.”

I rolled my eyes again, but I knew Spock was right. I couldn't afford to get in trouble once again. “Fine let’s get back to the bridge.” I rubbed my index and middle fingers against his. The tips of Spock’s ears turned green.

“Captain this is still against regulation.” I just smiled a rubbed a little bit harder. “Well it’s a good thing that I don’t have to work a double shift today. Your insatiable Captain.”

“You know you love it.” I winked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

We reached the bridge and we broke apart, I went to the Captain’s chair and Spock to the Science Officer’s station. We waited the few minutes before the next shift came in to relieve us.

I got a message from Scotty asking me to come to Engineering to approve some upgrades and modifications. “Captain would you like to visit the holodeck with me?”

“Sorry Spock, but Scotty has requested my presence in Engineering for some update requests. And you know Scotty this will take a bit for him to ask and explain everything.”

Spock nodded his head, “I understand Captain, well I will either be waiting in our rooms or in the Science Lab.” I nodded my head, I quickly pressed or fingers together before heading to the lift.

It only took Scotty half an hour to explain everything he wanted to modify this time. Plus everything was in code so I didn't have to explain to him why he couldn't modify anything.

I was walking down the hall when I was suddenly yanked against the wall, and suddenly there were lips on mine. Immediately I knew it was Spock, just because of how familiar his lips were.

“Mmm what a sexy surprise. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed him against the wall. I kissed him while sending thoughts of everything I wanted to do to him.

"Captain may I suggest we head back to our rooms.” I kissed him again before letting him go.

“Why that sounds like an excellent suggestion Commander.” I grabbed his and ran.


End file.
